Doki-Doki Dial!
by Ayane
Summary: The Anima-Mates cross phone-lines! And Sailor Alumium Siren has a certain problem with Galaxia's armour...


Sailor Iron Mouse: Moshi moshi?  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren: MOUSE! IRON MOUSE! I need you're help! NOW!  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: Jeebs Siren, calm down. What's the problem?  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren: I set fire to Galaxia's armour!  
  
*The phoneline buzzes, and at least 7 voices fade in*  
  
Sailor Lethe: That isn't all! Mneymosyne washed the gold off her head-piece!  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: You mean that chandilier thing?  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: I think you got that description right ^_^  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren: I didn't know you could cross lines with the phoneboxes...  
  
Sailor Phi: Well really Siren, all you have to do is look up the phone book at the back and we're there.  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: Who are you?  
  
Sailor Phi: ...This isn't the manga Universe?  
  
Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: ...Shit!  
  
Sailor Chi: Does that mean we dont belong here?  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: Ah Hell. All Anima-Mates are welcome to this discussion about our impending doom.  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren: I'm hungry. Should we order Chinese?  
  
Sailor Lethe: Don't forget my prawn crackers!  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: Tuna pizza!  
  
Sailor Phi and Chi: Anchovies!  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: What kind of villain are you two?! We dont EAT anchovies!  
  
Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: And why not Squeaky?!  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: Anchovies give me gas.  
  
*The phoneline goes quiet for a few seconds*  
  
Anima-Mates: WE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT NYANKO!  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: *Sobs* I was only trying to be nice!  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: Emmm...well your forgiven then ^_^  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: *Sniffles* ...Can we get those little biscuits with the marshmallow centres?  
  
Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: Oh yeah. We all need those to brighten our day!  
  
Sailor Phi: ...Has Papillon...?  
  
Sailor Chi: ...Been smoking...?  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren: ...Weed...?  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: I have to admit, Papillon's usually the one who's busy burning plastic soldiers than being happy.  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: HEY! You all told me my Green and Beige Command were squashed by Sailor Moon!  
  
Sailor Mneymosyne: Well they were. We used them to make a big Tuexdo Kamen copy so we could extract her Star-Seed.  
  
Sailor Phi: Except that Kamen isnt green...  
  
Sailor Chi: And beige...  
  
Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: And Kamen doesn't have the words "I R GAY HOMO" on his back.  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: Well Moonie didn't mind O_O  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: She was too busy humping his leg to notice!  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: ...Ick. Mental images X__X  
  
Sailor Lethe: Of who?  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: ...Galaxia and Vegita...  
  
Anima-Mates: EW!  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: Have you been watching Dragonball Z while you were supposed to look for Star-Seeds?!  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: NO! I was just watching for..errm..Trunks!  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: Underwear?  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: Actually, he's a warrior. Son to Vegita. And Bulma.  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren: Vegetable?  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: Bloomers?  
  
Sailor Lethe: Just how many underwear jokes can we fit in this conversation?  
  
Sailor Mneymosyne: Yum...Mirai Trunks...  
  
Sailor Phi: Mneymosyne? O_o  
  
Sailor Chi: Yum...Piccolo...  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren: THE NAMEK?!  
  
Sailor Chi: Pfft! Well my costume is green you know!  
  
Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: We should really be concentrating on how to apologize to Galaxia...  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: ...*Whistles the Sailor Stars theme song*   
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: Oh my God O_O  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren: YOU MOONIE!  
  
Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: I know! Let's blame it on Crow!  
  
Sailor Phi: Galaxia will kill her anyway for watching that stupid Anime anyway!  
  
Sailor Mneymosyne: *Sniggers* Dub or sub?  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: Shut up! I'm your Sensei! Respect the Moonie!  
  
Anima-Mates: O_O  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: She admits to it...O_O  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: Well that means no food for you tonight then!  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: Ack! I'm sorry! Feed me! *Sobs*  
  
Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: Only if you pay *Cackles evilly*  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: ...I used all my money up on Sailor Chibi Moon dolls ^_^;;  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: ...I hate you.   
  
*A very sickly giggle fades in*  
  
Anima-Mates: SAILOR CHIBI MOON!  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: Heeheeheehee! Thanks for buying my products ^_^  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren: KILL IT! KILL IT!  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: Why would you want to kill me? *Giggles*  
  
Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: Bring out the secret weapon!  
  
Sailor Phi: ...WE DON'T HAVE ONE!  
  
Anima-Mates: AAAAHHHHHH!  
  
*Yet two more voices fade into the conversation!*  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: HEY! You're Seera Myu only!  
  
Sailor Titanium Kerokko: Oh shut up! You're not even an Anima-Mate!  
  
Sailor Pewter Fox: We're not even supposed to be here O_o  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: Greaaat. Now I'm being upstaged by a Fox -_-  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko: Can we order take-out NOW please?!  
  
Sailor Lethe: We need to get rid of that Soldier!  
  
Sailor Phi: Why dont we just cut her off?  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: Hey! You can't do that!  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse: I'm paying for this...*Beep*  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: You stupid little who-*Fazes out*  
  
Sailor Chi: ...Well that's that over O.O  
  
Sailor Lead Crow: So who's paying then?  
  
Anima-Mates: ...LEAD CROW!  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
Loved it? Hated it? R&R please ^_^ On the next chapter of Dokidoki Dial, Sailor Lead Crow will have to tell Galaxia about her burnt armour and chandilier...thing O.o And an appearance by the Sailor Starlights! 


End file.
